The Great Mouse Detective 8
by Nosedivefan01
Summary: Liz is back, and is getting married to Remy. Everything seems to be going fine, but nothing can ever be too perfect in Mousedom, especially with an unknown disease that's needs attention before it spreads... rated T for just to be safe...
1. sickness gets worst

_Alright... I'm back and hopefully I haven't lost my idea for this... lol... Hope y'all like it... and you'll find some diseases start with mice first.

* * *

_

It has been a week or two at the most since the death of Padraic Ratigan II. Basil was still shaky about it, seeming how it had been the very first time anyone had seen him fire a gun. Liz, of course, was still healing from her would when she was taken by Ratigan, the wound having gone from her hip up her side nearly to her shoulder. Of course, she is never one to remain still and has pulled the stitches out twice already. So, she has gone to live with Dawson until she heals. Meanwhile, Dawson is fighting day and night for his wife, Diana, who is still being affected by a horrible disease...

The house was quiet. Liz was fast asleep in the guest room, Dawson in his recliner where he had fallen asleep watching over his wife, and Diana on the couch. Suddenly, the whole house aroused as a horrible scream was heard. Liz jumped from her bed, not even taking notice to what time it was, and ran for the living room where the scream was heard.

"Doctor?" she asked, walking more cautiously now that she had entered the room.

"Liz dear. Can you help me down to the clinic with Diana. The sickness has gotten out of my hands." he said hurriedly as he tried to calm his quivering wife down.

"Right away!" she said, running and grabbing both his shoes and her own in a matter of seconds.

They arrived at the ER and Liz watched as both Dawson and Diana went off down the hallway, he running, she on a stretcher. She sat down, grabbing at her side. It still hurt, and she wasn't sure if that feeling was the stitches coming out again or just memories of that horrible night. She looked up at Big Ben, which was just in a clear view out the window of the clinic. It struck 2 in the morning. Fifteen minutes later, Dawson came out.

"They don't know what it is." said Dawson, sitting down next to her in a chair.

"Nobody has known for several months now. What caused her to scream?" she asked.

"I don't know. She just said it felt like her heart was trying to escape her chest." he explained.

"Oh god." said Liz. "Speaking of which, it feels like my stitches are jumping out as well." she mentioned, lifting her shirt slightly for the doctor to examine it.

"Well, no. But I... um... I better clean it when we get back to the house." he said, standing up and grabbing her arm to walk her home.

"What about Diana?" she questioned.

"There's not much we can do as far as that is concerned, and I want you well rested. Basil told me about Olivia and you going out wedding dress hunting. Now, I want you to get a loose enough dress so that the stitches aren't bugged. You understand?" he said, sternly but playfully at the same time.

"Yes sir!" she said sarcastically, raising her hand in a salute.

"Now, that's just rude!" he said back playfully.

Soon enough, they reached the front steps of Dawson's house. They walked in the living room.

''Now, about those stitches." he said, turning to her.

"Oh please Dawson. I'm tired. Can it wait for a few hours more while I get some sleep back?" she asked, shaking her head as her eyes drooped.

"I suppose. I probably wouldn't be much use to you anyways considering how tired I am as well. It can wait." he gave in and went off towards his room as Liz did to her room as well.

* * *

Liz woke up at eleven the next morning, sun shining through her window. She saw a silhouette standing in the window with the sun around it. She sat up and held up her hand to block the sun light.

"You're awake! Finally!" said Olivia, pulling on her arm.

"Owe, watch it!" she said to Olivia, pulling herself out of bed.

"Come on! Come on! We're loosing day light! We gotta get you an awesome dress!" Olivia said impatiently.

"Alright, alright. I'm coming!" she said.

It wasn't another hour when they headed out the door to McPherson's bridal wears.

"Oh, I love that one!" said Olivia, looking the pink one over that she had thrown Elizabeth into.

"I look like... a... a... girl!" she screamed in horror. It showed her curves nicely, and had the straps barely hanging off the shoulders like it was supposed to. It was beautiful in every way.

"Oh come on!" said Olivia.

"It's never the first one you try on! How about this one!" she looked for another one hanging and finally found a lightly shaded blue one.

"I don't like it!" Olivia said in distaste.

"Liz! Oh thank god i found you!" came a familiar voice, and Basil came running in panting.

"Dad?" she said, looking over at him.

"I wanted... I needed to..." he said, trying to catch his breath. He stopped and stood up straight, brushing his hair back.

"Now then, I was hoping perhaps you may consider your mother's dress?" he said, motioning for her to come with him. She took off the pink one she still had on and got back into her normal clothes.

"Come on Olivia, believe it or not, your opinion may help." So, they rode Max all the way back to Bakerstreet. They dismounted and went in the house.

Basil went to the back of the house while Olivia and Liz sat on the couch.

"Here it is." they heard from the back, and soon he appeared with an old brown box.

* * *

_Hope y'all like my beginning for the next story... decided I should get back to this seeming how I haven't for a couple weeks now... at least get it started before school starts at least.. ha ha... anyways, please r&r and I'll be back with the next chapter. _


	2. wedding

_second chapter coming up... oh, and congrats on being the first to review... lol... you are one of my consistant readers and I thank you... anyways, hope y'all like it... it's kinda new yet connects to an old story somewhat... so hope you like it and can compare it the way I write it... trust me, you'll understand as I get deeper into the story...

* * *

_"Beautiful!" Basil stood back admiring it... it was a beautiful shiny white dress with a v neck and a red rose hanging where the v connected. The straps holding it on came across her neck bone and hung just off her shoulders, and the base of the dress came off her hips, where it curved around them, and seemed to puff out as it came down. It wasn't like the old dresses though, it gradually got puffy while the dresses of the old eras poofed out right away.

"I like it! Way better than the pink one!" Olivia exclaimed.

"One more thing." Basil said, reaching into his pocket. He turned Elizabeth around and brought something over her head. He fastened it in the back.

She looked down to see a red heart hanging off a chain laying on her chest.

"Thanks dad!" she said, hugging him.

"My pleasure." he assured. She took one last look in the mirror before taking the dress off, reluctantly.

* * *

"My dear, it sounds like a lovely dress and Remy will love you in it." Dawson said, when Olivia, Basil, and Elizabeth went to his place afterward.

"Two more weeks, and me and Remy will be together forever." Elizabeth looked dazed.

"Okay, he's my cousin so I absolutely have to do this... ew!" Olivia played. Elizabeth glared at her and smirked.

"Oh, ha ha. Very funny!" she mocked.

"I'm so nervous. I'm going to cry when I walk you down that aisle." Basil said, cutting into their laughter.

"Don't cry. Nobody would ever respect you again if they saw you had gotten to be a soft detective." Liz joked.

"Okay, okay." Basil said, raising his hands in defense.

"Two weeks." Olivia repeated, almost dazed as well.

"Where will you two be living?" Dawson asked.

"Well, we will Honey moon as Buckingham palace, just because the queen sent us an invitation, after we sent her the invitation for the wedding, and so we are staying in a room there. After that, Remy has invested in a place on Baker Street." Liz winked at Basil.

"Where?" he said, suddenly curious, and shocked that she was that close.

"Oh, 225 B Bakerstreet." she said, revealing she was only 4 or 5 places down.

"Nice. I will check in from time to time." he said winking. She smiled at him.

* * *

Finally, a week passed, leaving only one week before the wedding. Her and Remy were out to dinner.

"This is so crazy. Soon, I'll be all yours." she said.

"Yes, that and perhaps we will have some children as well." he said, resting his hand on her stomach.

"I'm just glad that Dad hasn't noticed. He would have a cow." she explained.

"I know. But you are a master of disguise." he said, chuckling at his own joke.

"I'm serious! I'm just glad I'm one of those that don't look prego until 4 months into the pregnancy. My mom was the same way." she said, and she looked dazed at that last sentence.

"Hey, don't worry. We'll get married and he won't have a clue until after the marriage, and of course, with his beliefs of sex after marriage, everything will fit." he tried to comfort.

"You know, I wonder... how long do you suppose my parents were dating before they got married? Do you think Sarah might have been prego with me before she actually married my father?" she asked Remy.

"Who am I to know?" Remy said.

"mmm." she seemed to be in thought the rest of the night.

* * *

One more week passed.

"Geez, Liz. The dress seemed to have gotten tight." Olivia commented.

"Really? Odd. Haven't eaten any sweets." it was just Liz and Olivia in the room, but Basil was right outside with Dawson. It was the day of the wedding, and Olivia was already in a blue dress. Liz had talked Olivia into it, especially since it reminded her of the picture Dad had shown her from when Her father and Dawson first met when Olivia was probably ten.

"Very odd. It seems you just have a problem with your, tummy?" Olivia said suspiciously. "You're..." Olivia looked around and began to whisper.

"You're pregnant, aren't you!" she realized.

"Don't tell dad!" Liz insisted, as Olivia zipped up the back.

"Okay, okay. I'm not telling a soul. Does Remy know?" she asked her suddenly.

"No, it's not his." Liz said. Olivia gasped. Liz laughed.

"NO, I'm just kidding. Ya, he knows, it's his, ha ha, can't believe you almost fell for that!" Liz was practically rolling.

"Oh my god, don't do that!" Oilvia shoved her gently.

"Okay, okay." Liz said, done laughing. Suddenly, she felt a pain shoot through her, and it felt like her heart was trying to pounce out of her chest.

"Oh god!" she said, sitting down. Olivia rested a hand on her head.

"You're nervous. It's natural." Olivia said, seeming to try to convince herself that that was all that was wrong with Liz.

"I'm fine." Liz insisted, standing back up and walking for the door.

"Ready?" Basil asked. His hair was sleeked back, and he wore a brown suit. Dawson stood by them, in a gray suit.

"I really must thank you for coming, Dawson." Liz whispered quickly. "I mean, considering the situation with Diana and everything."

"Nothing would keep me from coming to your wedding." Dawson said back as Basil took Liz's arm. Liz looked over at Basil as the doors opened. there, the giant palace room opened up. Yes, indeed, they were in the same room that Ratigan had once stood in, and Liz was walking down the same aisle that he had rolled a giant list of decrees down. The queen stood at the very front in front of Remy, while Olivia and Ginger stood on one side, and George and John on the other. Yes, Ginger was still dating John and from what Liz had heard, he had proposed to her. Olivia was dating George again after a few fights, and Liz wondered when he would finally pop the question.

Liz walked down the aisle, but as soon as she was half way, she felt dizzy. She felt herself heading for the floor.

"Dad." she muttered, but soon, she lost her sight and everything was black...

* * *

_teehee, I wonder if y'all can guess which story of mine I'm looking back on... if you have any guesses, just review them and I'll be back with the next chapter soon. _


	3. time warp

_okay, gonna get started on this now... _

_

* * *

_

Liz was light headed but never the less still breathing. She looked around, only to find herself staring at a mouse, and it didn't take long for her figure out that this was the younger version of herself.

"Who are you? What's going on?" the younger one demanded.

"I will answer your questions as soon as you tell me what you've figured out so far." said Liz, trying to remember this the best she could, and very proud of herself for remembering what happened this far.

"Well, I found out that dad can't hear a thing I say, and that I've gone crazy or I'm officially a ghost." the younger one said.

"No, but very close." then Liz thought of an idea, as to not confuse her younger self. "I am Beth. You are from the future, but I am from a farther future."

"Wait, are you telling me that I'm back to when my father was younger?" the younger Liz asked.

"Indeed. We have been sent back to fix something." 'Beth' said, remembering that much from when she was younger.

"Well, I haven't been sent back for anything!" the other one said hot headily, "Ratigan pulled out that needle pointed Synge and I just ended up here! I wasn't sent summoned by some god to go back in time and fix something!" she practically shouted.

"I remember that." Beth said under her breath as to hide that she had said it from the other mouse.

"Temper temper." she warned. And then she thought of her favorite saying, and inserted it into the situation. "But you do believe everything happens for a reason, do you not?"

"Well yes, but..." she trailed off realizing that this mouse knew that without even knowing her. "How did you know that!"

Beth sighed and took a few steps back to reveal her full feature to the younger version.

"Do I look familiar?" she asked herself. Liz looked to be in thought.

"Yes, now that you mention it, you do. Who are your parents?" the younger Liz asked.

"Well, you're not going to believe me, but they're Basil and Sarah." Beth said, just letting it out plain as day.

"Wait, are you like my long lost sister, or me?" Liz asked her. Beth raised an eyebrow.

"The last one." she said, faking irritation.

"Oh, wow. This is deep." said the younger Liz taking it all in. "So,you've been sent back for something, maybe to help me fix something." the younger one said, trying to sum everything up.

"yes, maybe." Beth agreed with her younger self. "I have memories of this happening, but the memories weren't very strong after it was all over, so I can't really explain anything." she felt so useless.

"I've one more question before we begin. What's with the wedding dress?" her younger self asked.

Beth smiled sheepishly before continuing...

"Well, I was to be married to Remy Flaversham at the time, but suddenly I saw something in front of me. It wassome sort of Orb or something... I called for dad to look to when suddenly, everything flashed and I stood in front of you." she explained. Liz just stared in wonder, and Beth wondered what she was thinking. She didn't ask though, and they waited patiently for whatever Basil was waiting for.

Finally, something caught Basil's eyes, and he ran for the door to open it. Sarah walked in.

"Mom." both Elizabeth's said.

Sarah carried something, and Beth realized it was a bundle of blankets, and within the bundle was herself much younger than the already younger version of herself standing beside her.

Basil picked up the bundle from Sarah so she could remove her coat.

"What's her name?" Basil asked, sounding excited and unsure at the same time.

"Eizabeth Victoria of Bakerstreet." Sarah said proudly.

"It's beautiful. She's beautiful." Basil said, holding the child close to him as if she might up and walk away from him. Too bad he had no idea that she would eventually. But for now, all she could do was look up at her daddy and smile.

"Oh my goodness." Both Elizabeth's said. They looked at each other with the same strange look before looking back at Sarah and Basil.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Dawson, what's happened!" said Basil, looking at his friend and colleague with obvious fear in his eyes. He hadn't been this frightened since she had disappeared with Ratigan playing the part of Jack the Ripper, and that hadnt been too long ago.

"I don't konw Basil. I'll have to get her into the emergency room." said Dawson.

Remy, Olivia, Dawson, Basil, and Elizabeth's limp body piled on Max.

"To London General Hospital quickly!" Basil commanded, and Max took off instantly.

They finally got there, and Dawson went in with her. the other three didn't go in, only because they weren't as experienced in medical care as the doctor was and they knew they would get in the way. They took a seat in the waiting room.

Three hours went by and Dawson came out.

"So?" Basil asked. Dawson had his head hung, his eyes looked gloomed.

"It's not good. I knew I should have cleaned her wound out sooner, but..." he trailed off. Basil walked up.

"Dawson. What's wrong with my daugher?" Basil asked his friend, shaking him a little.

"She has the same sickness that Diana had, and to not help matters at all, she's... she's..." Dawson trailed off.

"Dawson, she's what!" Basil said, obviously being pained by these delays in information.

"She' pregnant." Remy said from behind the two mice, and Dawson nodded as if to confirm that Remy was right.

* * *

Beth and Liz were suddenly rushed forward and found themselves in a place they found all too familiar.

"This is Ratigan's Old Lair." said Liz knowingly. "But what are we doing down here?" she asked wondering.

"I don't know. this part is very faint to me." Beth said, trying to figure it out as well.

Then, they saw someone creeping through the shadows. It was Basil. He rushed in towards Ratigan's ale jug, obvious wanting to surprise everyone.

"Oh Basil. What a surprise!" came a voice from inside. They ran towards the entrance and saw Ratigan circling Basil. "But you are in time, you see... Felicia was just getting hungry!" said Ratigan, leading Basil towards the entrance while he was being held by two thugs. Ratitgan rang the bell, and all Beth and Liz could do was stare in worry.

* * *

_Alright, y'all, hope you guys like and did you figure out which story I'm coming from.. lol... but keep on reading cause I might change the original outcome... you never know...mwahahahahaa... r&R and I'll be back soon_


	4. hospital

_alright, I'm gonna try to get back to this... so bare with me... lol... and if you don't understand or don't quite know where I've gotten my idea yet, go read my other story Great Mouse Detective 4. Okay, on with the story...  
_

Liz and, well, Beth watched as Basil was held forward by the thugs toward the giant cat.

"Wow, I didn't know she was so ugly." Said Liz, looking at the ugly purple bow in her fur and that ugly creamness to her fur in the first place.

"yeah, on kidding. When dad explained her in his stories, she sounded like any ordinary silky black cat, but she's obese and ugly." Said Beth glaring in disgust at the fat cat. They both leaned in as the giant cat leaned down to scoop Basil up in her jaws. Just before she got there, He twisted around the thug on his left, while the one on his right fell into the one on the left. Basil jumped and Felicia picked up the two thugs instead of Basil.

"Yes!" Said Liz.

"That's Dad for ya." Said Beth, acting as though she had never doubted him in the first place. Then, suddenly, they were thrust through time once again.

* * *

"She's what!" Basil shouted furiously, not sure whether to yell at Dawson or Remy.

"Well, we meant to tell you, but..." Remy trailed off.

"But what? You just thought to wait until after the wedding? Why wouldn't you tell me, son?" he said, a little calmer than before and putting a hand on Remy's shoulder.

"Well, we were afraid you would be cross with sex before marriage." Remy said guilty. Basil seemed to suppress a smile and he chuckled a little.

"Remy, I should tell you. Hell, I should have told Elizabeth a long time ago." Basil said. Remy cocked his head curiously.

"Remy, Elizabeth wouldn't remember this, but she was 8 months old when me and Sarah finally hitched." Basil said more guilty than Remy by this point.

"So her suspicions were right." Remy said.

"What suspicions?" Basil asked, suspiciously. That's a little redundant.

"Well, the other night at dinner, she just asked weird questions, like whether or not you had been married by the time she was born." Remy said.

"Well, at least you were going to be married before the child was born. We waited a full 8 months!" Basil chuckled.

"Basil, there's more." Dawson said, interjecting his fears into the casual conversation.

"Like what?" Basil asked, more serious now.

"Like I said, she has the same sickness that Diana has. First of all, Diana, as I have just been informed, has been put on Life support-"

"That's fatal! And you're sure it's the same disease?" Basil said, getting more worried.

"Basil, let me finish. Second of all, the fact that Elizabeth is pregnant is making this even more difficult to determine which direction the disease may turn. It may affect the child. It could hasten the affects while with Diana it took months for her to get to where she is now." Basil just looked at his friend with worry in his eyes. He glanced at the Flaversham's who looked just as worried...

* * *

Liz and Beth found themselves back at the house. Basil walked in the house, and Sarah ran to him. She hugged him then she had tears in her eyes. It was obvious, she had been worried with Basil getting in this late.

"Oh Basil. You had me worried." She said, sobbing.

"Ah, don't worry about me, it was just a cat." he said, shrugging it off.

"A CAT!" Came Sarah's reply.

"It's nothing." Said Basil.

"It certainly is nothing!" Said Sarah furiously. "You know what, one of these days you're going to get yourself killed with all those crazy stunts you pull." Said Sarah, walking back to the dishes in the sink, where she was obviously washing them before Basil came in.

"Oh come on Sarah-"

"I'm serious. If anything happens to you, I don't think I'll be able to make it." Said Sarah. That was all Liz and Beth got to see of that night. a blinding flash of light flashed before them and they were there in the morning.

Sarah had a blue hat and blue moving dress on. She had a suitcase and Elizabeth in the stroller.

"Oh come on Sarah." Said Basil, trying to get her to stay.

"I'm sorry Basil, but I do very well think this is better for the both of us." She said, tilting her hat and pushing the stroller out the door. Basil shut the door behind her and went over to the chair. The piano sat in the other room. Sarah usually played it at this time of day, but all he heard was silence. So, he picked up his violin and started playing Nearer my god to thee. He then fell asleep in the chair, holding the violin, tears in his eyes.

* * *

Basil walked around in the waiting room. Finally, he couldn't take it. He couldn't very well stay at the hospital and stand by while he could be looking for a cure of some kind. If only he knew how... he stopped pacing.

"Basil?" he heard Olivia's questioning voice. He looked up just to see her worried expression.

"Olivia, remember the last time she was in the hospital just because of a needle pointed Synge?" he asked her.

"Well, sure. But how can this relate to what's happening now?" she asked confused.

"Olivia, I knew there was a cure then and I know there's a cure now. Olivia, I want to go find one." he said, mentioning the fact he did not wish to stay cooped up just wishing she would be fine.

Olivia looked down as if deciding. She looked back up to look him straight up.

"I'm in."

* * *

_okie dokie! Hope y'all aren't confused yet... lol  
_


	5. another flower cure?

_alright guys... I'm trying to get back on this... but with other stories in my head and school coming back into play it's just so much to try to balance... but... I'm back! I hope... anyways, let's see what happens to Liz, Beth, Basil, Oilvia, or the main test subject Diana... you gotta remember... what happens to Diana could affect what happens to Liz... Oh, bet you guys never saw that one coming! anyways, back to the story... _

_

* * *

_Liz and Beth looked around. They were back in Sarah's house when they, or Elizabeth, was ten.

"Wait, this is when..." Liz said, seeming to piece it together. Both girls stared at each other.

"when we were kidnapped by Redeye." Beth finished knowingly.

"Precisely." Liz said, sounding so much like Basil.

"What are you guys talking about?" came a tiny voice and both girls turned abruptly to where the voice had come from. Their ten year old self was holding a doll, staring right at them.

"Can she see us?" asked Beth, leaning towards Liz to whisper it but not taking her eyes off the little girl.

"Um, duh!" said the ten year old shaking her head. "What are you doing in my house!" she demanded.

"Well, um... Hey Beth... wanna take this one?" Liz said, smiling towards Beth. Beth glared at herself before turning back to... herself as a ten year old.

"Well, you see, we're you from the future." said Beth, explaining it as well as she possibly could. The ten year old cocked her head to the side just as Sarah walked through the room.

"Hey mama! Look at these people. They're me from the future!" she exclaimed excitedly.

"I'm glad we were open minded at that age." Beth decided, turning back to Liz. Liz giggled and nodded in agreement.

"Yes honey. Go play with your future pals." Sarah said, shrugging it off.

"Why can't she see you guys?" the little Elizabeth asked, staring up at the two.

"Well, so far your the only one who has been able to see us in this whole mess." Beth said, almost seeming to look around suspiciously.

"Why?" the curious little girl asked.

"I don't know. It must have something to do with us being the same person." Liz said, also looking around in wonder. Beth suddenly got an idea.

"Um, Liz. May I speak to you in private please?" Beth said, smiling and pulling on Liz's arm until they were in a corner.

"What is it?" Liz asked once they were out of ear shot of the little girl.

"Maybe this is what we were sent back for. Maybe if we tell Elizabeth, well technically speaking, if I tell myself, that's you and me tell her, about Redeye kidnapping them, they could get away and mom-"

"And mom won't die!" said Liz, putting it all together.

"Oh, and so we don't get confused, she's Elizabeth, you're Beth, and I'm Liz, alright." Added Liz, feeling like she had a migraine yet smiling as they walked back to the ten year old.

* * *

"Okay Olivia, we gotta find some sort of cure." said Basil, walking into the room where Elizabeth lie. There was nothing they could do except see what she would do. Well, Basil wasn't giving up that easily.

"Okay Basil, um..." she said, pulling on latex gloves and walking over to examine Elizabeth. She looked down at her stitches and saw yellow around the opening. "I think i've got something." Olivia chimed, calling Basil over.

"The entrance of the disease." Basil accused, grabbing some doctor scissors and cutting off a little piece. He stuck it in the baggie he had brought along and stuck it in his pocket. Him and Olivia pulled off their latex gloves.

"Back to baker street." Basil said, running out of the hospital, Olivia quick on his heels.

once back at Bakerstreet, he stuck the dead skin under his microscope.

"I don't get how that can't give you the creepy crawlies. Staring at someone's dead skin, much less look at it." said Olivia, standing a little back.

"Well, Olivia keep in mind that A), this is my daughter's skin and B), once you kill a man, this is nothing." he said, referring back to Ratigan.

"You had no choice. We couldn't risk that maniac escaping from some prison or something. He was worst than the joker from those comics in the paper."

"Ah yes, and I bet that's the only part of the paper you read." Basil accused, turning around in his chair and giving her a smile.

"No..." she stuttered, "I'll read the head story... sometimes, if I think it's important." she said, dragging her point across.

"Yeah yeah yeah." he breathed, turning back around and looking at the skin.

"This is unlike anything I've ever seen. But, I have a theory." he said, pulling out a flower dictionary.

"Oh great, another wild goose chase for a cure made by a flower?" Olivia said.

"Well, plants are a great resource. They help a lot." Basil said, examining a page he had opened to. "Ah ha!" he exclaimed excitedly, obviously finding what he had looked for.

"What is it?" asked Olivia.

"Look here dear." he said, pointing at the page as he read "_Relaxing expectorant, spasmolytic, carminative, antiseptic, parasiticide, aromatic _don't you see?" said Basil, slamming the book closed excitedly.

"Basil, smaller words. What does all this mean?" Olivia asked, shaking her head already having a headache.

"Quite simple Olivia dear. expectorant is another word for basically keeping the baby calm while her body fights off the disease. Spasmolytic is to keep HER calm... Dawson said that Diana was having random spasms. This drug from the plant should keep her from having any spas attacks. Carminative, how very odd it sounds, will relieve all gas from the body. We really don't need this considering, but it's always good to have. One of the main drugs I was focusing on, antiseptic, is to clean her up... which is basically what we want in the first place. It will clean her wound once we pour the liquid over it, once it is made-"

"Basil, before you define the last two. How are you going to apply this to her?"

"Quite simple. Mixed with a little water and some lemon tea after I pour it over her cut, I will have her drink it. That way the rest of it spreads throughout the body, eliminating any other disease. But we need on the cut first, the main source of the disease."

"Oh, okay... continue." said Olivia.

"Where was I?" said Basil in thought.

"um.. para... pary?"

"Ah yes, parasiticide. basically, it will rid her body of any parasites, another main feature from this plant I was looking at. Basically, it will cleanse any "disease" substances that it thinks doesn't belong there. Therefore helping eliminate this disease."

"What about... arrow, aromatic?" asked Olivia.

"Oh, it just lets off a sweet smell."

"Was there any feature of this plant that you didn't focus on?" asked Olivia grinning.

"Yes. There really is no need for the Carminative. But, it's there." Basil huffed, reaching for his coat.

"Now come, Olivia, we've got work to do." he said, walking out the door, Olivia following.

* * *

"Alright, Elizabeth. We need you to tell your mother, or mom, that she only has a couple of hours to escape the house and take you with her." Said Liz.

"What?" Said Elizabeth.

"She's right Liz. Mom would never go for anything like that. We'd have to, I don't know, tell her to go out to dinner or something." Said Beth.

"That's it!" Said Elizabeth, running to the kitchen. They heard her in the other room.

"Hey mommy, could we go out to eat tonight." Said Elizabeth in that too cute tone.

"No honey. I already have dinner in the oven." Said Sarah. _Dammit. _Thought Beth. Liz thought the same thing.

"Well, maybe we could pack it up and go eat dinner with Daddy?" Said Elizabeth, still trying.

"Maybe tomorrow honey, now go run along and play until dinner's ready." Said Sarah, nudging the small mouse away. Elizabeth walked out with her head hung.

"It's alright, we'll think of something." Said Beth, putting a hand on Elizabeth's shoulder. They also figured out that Elizabeth could touch them and they could touch her as well.

"Maybe-" Liz's idea was too late. The door burst open and in came three mice dressed in black, behind them came Redeye. Elizabeth screamed and Liz and Beth hugged and consoled Elizabeth. Redeye pointed toward Elizabeth and a mouse came over and grabbed her. Liz went to punch him, but it didn't do any good.

"No, Liz! Don't punch. Pull." Said Beth, grabbing Elizabeth. Liz joined in and the mouse was caught by surprise and let go.

"Alright, do you're best to scare the bejeebies out of this guy." Said Beth. They up the younger mouse and made her float around like a ghost. The mouse turned white and ran back to where Redeye was, hiding behind his cape. the two other mice had grabbed Sarah and had started a fire in the oven, expecting it to burn the house down.

"Come on, we have the ex-wife, let's get out of here. The little girl can burn with the house." Said Redeye.

"Liz!" Shouted Sarah.

"Momma!" Said Elizabeth, squirming in Beth and Liz's hold.

"No, Elizabeth. If you care for your life, you'll let her go. Don't worry, we'll get her back together." Said Beth. Then, all three ran out the back door just before it went up in flames.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the hospital, Remy walked back from the bathroom. As he entered the waiting room he saw that Olivia and Basil were gone.

"Oh great, guys this isn't cool!" he shouted to them though he knew they were gone, whether they had meant to ditch him or not.

"You know, I never get a big role in these detective stories anymore." Remy grunted, sitting in the waiting chair.

"Oh, you're one to talk. I missed at least three of these damn stories." Doctor Dawson grumbled, sitting down by Remy.

* * *

_Alright, hope you like it and sorry for the wait... oh, and yeah, abut the end where Remy and Dawson are like, we never get in these stories anymore, well, I sorta got that from an episode from Mighty Ducks. It was Puck Fiction, and it was so hilarious because the whole show was about nosedive and Grin, so in one scene it goes to the other ducks sitting in a jail cell, all of them with glares on their faces. and in the silence Duke randomly says, "Sure, we certainly got a big part in the show!" so yeah, that's where that came from ... it's pretty funny and it's my child hood, so I had to include it somehow... lol... anyways, you know the drill.. r&r and I love you guys, thanks for sticking with me with this story and I will be back as soon as possible! Bye for now! _


	6. reunited

_haven't worked on this for SO LONG! I feel the need to finish this and then... yes, there's more... I'm going to... restart this whole series. Yes, I know... I'm going to finish this story and then probably take it down. I just... I feel like I have progressed so much with my writing... and this story deserves a rewrite...  
_

* * *

Liz and Beth walked along the streets with Elizabeth tagging behind them. They knew where they were going considering they had already gone through this, although it was in a different situation.

"There." said Liz, pointing to a spot in the sewers.

"She's right, there are fresh rat tracks." Elizabeth said from behind the two older mice. They both looked at her dumbfounded.

"What, I remember when dad taught me, you know, every once in a while." she said sheepishly, suddenly blushing. The two older mice looked at each other, jaws still dropped.

"I guess dad taught us too well." Beth put in as they crawled down the sewer line.

They came up to a group of boxes.

"There behind that metal crate." said Liz, pointing as they all ran and hid behind it. They sat, watching intently as to what was going on in this horrible place, whispering amongst themselves.

Suddenly, out of the blue, Beth looked at them oddly, and Liz seemed to agree with whatever mental conversation they were having. Lil Elizabeth, however, was confused.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Why exactly are we hiding?" Beth asked, looking back at Liz and pointing between themselves.

"They can't see us." Liz agreed, as they both stood up, walking over to Sarah's cage. Elizabeth watched intently as both female mice put their hands over the lock. As they did, though, they realized that they couldn't handle the latch, like everything else in this weird back to the future.

"Wait, remember that one movie, ghost. With Patrick Mousey?" Beth suddenly said, grabbing onto Liz's shoulder.

"Um, no." Liz said doubtfully.

"Oh, of course! But trust me, it's a good movie! You'll watch it in a few years with Remy." she said.

"Anyways, it's some sort of mental control. We have to control it with our mind, not our hands." she explained. "Like so..." she trailed off as she seemed to concentrate. Liz rolled her eyes as she thought her future self had gone crazy. Suddenly, however, the latch began to turn.

"Beth, you're a genius!" she exclaimed.

"Which means, you are too" Beth said back, smiling.

Sarah looked up. She hadn't seen anyone, yet somehow her cage had been unlocked. Cautiously, she moved towards the door, stepping out and looking around. She saw a metal box and decided to hide behind that for a minute to figure out her next move. She rounded the corner to find... her daughter!

"Elizabeth! What are you doing here?" she said, almost sounding as if she was scolding her.

"Rescuing you. What does it look like, now come on." Said Elizabeth, jerking her arm. Beth and Liz followed them out of the sewer. But then they were stopped by a voice behind them.

"Sarah? Liz?" came the all too familiar voice. Elizabeth instantly ran into her father's arms.

"Dad! oh daddy, how did you get here?" asked the ten year old.

"I was looking for you. I started immediately on this case." He said, looking at Sarah with longing in his eyes. He could see a bit of forgiveness and that was enough for him. She also ran over to him when the mood settled on her, and hugged him. She then kissed him. It was held for a while. Then she pulled out of it for a brief moment, clearing her throat.

"Mommy? Are you and daddy going to be a family again?" Asked Elizabeth.

"We'll see, right now we've got to get out of here." Said Sarah.

"But, I thought maybe you could tell me where his hideout is." Said Basil, hinting that he hadn't exactly figured it out yet.

"Oh fine, but after that I'm getting Liz out of here. Is your house available?" She asked.

"As long as you need it." Said Basil, stepping into the entrance of the sewer that Elizabeth and Sarah had come through, and then allowing Sarah to lead.

"Wow, this is way different than last time. In fact, this time it's so much better." Liz said to Beth as they took off after the "real" mice.

"Yes, it is. I remember screaming and trying to run away from Redeye." Said Beth, her stomach cringing as she remembered.

**Remembering**

Liz was such a small girl, and Redeye was a bastard, flat out. He had taken her mother into a room, and all she could hear was screaming. She was crying and was frightened when the door knob twisted. She knew that it must be her turn, and she was scared.

Redeye dragged her inside, and she saw her mother, beaten badly and lying on the floor. She tried to turn and run, but it wasn't long before Redeye pulled out a knife and cut her. He cut her stomach, and a little cut went on her cheek. She couldn't say anything else other than it was flat out torture. That was when Redeye left her for dead, and Basil found her. He took her with her, knowing that she knew where her mother might be, and that he didn't have time to take Elizabeth home.

They had arrived, and Redeye held out Sarah. Basil held Elizabeth and hid her face as Sarah was shot.

**Remembering**

That's what she could remember, and she could tell from the look that Liz had on her face, that she could remember the same thing. They went after the not very much tortured Sarah and Elizabeth, who were now with Basil. They knew now that there was no way that the same thing could happen. Sarah was with Basil, and Basil would protect her.

* * *

"Basil, would you care to elaborate on just exactly what we're looking for?" Olivia asked, following Basil out as they headed for London's nearest herbal shop. They walked in.

"Aniseed."

"Ani-huh?" Olivia asked, cocking an eyebrow. Basil went to the counter.

"How might I help you today mr. Basil." said the mouse behind the counter.

"Yes, hello Jorge, I need a... a stock of aniseed." he explained. The mouse's eyes widened.

"Basil, what on earth do you need a whole stock for." Jorge asked, surprised.

"Jorge, there's a disease rising about the mice of London."

"Oh, yes... I... I've heard about that. 5 mice dead from it." the old mouse muttered.

"Five!" Basil exclaimed. He had missed that part. He glanced back at Olivia who had tears welling up in her eyes.

"Jorge, I need this plant. It might be the cure. Jorge, if it's the cure, I need a stock." Basil said hastily.

"You didn't know about the five dead?" Jorge asked, going back to the question from before.

"No. I hadn't."

"Why the sudden interest?" Jorge asked.

"It's my daughter." Basil insisted, looking at the old mouse with pleading in his eyes.

"Oh, then it's urgent. I'll be right back mr. Basil." the mouse said, going into the back of the store.

Olivia observed Basil. He didn't move, really. He didn't seem to do anything. He just stared blankly, deep in thought. She wished she knew what he was thinking. At the same time, she was scared of what he was thinking. She was scared for her friend. She was... scared.

* * *

Sarah and Elizabeth guided Basil down the dark hallway until they came upon the same metal box that Elizabeth had hid behind before. Basil crouched down.

"Alright, you two stay here. I'll go see what I can do." He whispered.

"No, I won't let you." Said Sarah, pulling his jacket so he couldn't get away. "I made a mistake and lost you once. Don't make me loose you again." She said.

"Fine, if you must. Elizabeth, stay here." He said, turning to the young girl.

"Ah, but dad." Whined the ten year old.

"Elizabeth Victoria, if you move from that spot, I will ground you for a month, understand." Said Sarah. Elizabeth just crossed her arms, and sat down behind the box.

"Sarah, this is just like old times before Elizabeth was born." Said Basil, as they snuck toward the ale barrel. Elizabeth saw her chance, and moved behind them, making sure she was unnoticed, by both her parents, and Redeye's men.

"Alright, here's how I see it. I'll go around the back, you go through the front and create a diversion. I'll take out Redeye." Said Sarah.

"No, You go in the front, and I'll take the back." Said Basil.

"No. I will not agree with that outrageous plan." Said Sarah. Basil and her glared at eachother. Finally, Basil broke.

"Fine." He said hotheadedly. Elizabeth watched from a distance, as both her parents planned the menouver she had been taught so many times before. Sarah went in the back right away, but was caught. Ridget, the new bat henchman, had found and caught her, delivering her to Redeye.

Basil went in to create his diversion, but Redeye had known, somehow about their plan, and had Sarah at gunpoint. And all Basil could do was stare hopelessly and hope to god he could come up with a plan in time...

_about time I updated... but in all seriousness, when I finish this story, I'll probably keep it up for a week or so and then... all my great mouse detective stories will be taken down and I will begin rewriting them... _


	7. near death

_alright, should be getting close to the end... _

Beth, Liz, Elizabeth and Basil looked on in horror as Sarah was being held by Redeye by the neck, a gun at her head. Basil just froze. That's all you really can do, right? All you can think of when you see the one you love held at gunpoint. Then, suddenly, Elizabeth ran in and hugged Basil's waist. He knelt down and hugged her too.

"Save my mother." She told him. He stood and went to go towards Redeye, easy like. But Redeye saw nothing in anything. He couldn't tell what Basil was doing. So, he pulled the trigger.

Basil turned around and hid the little girl's face, already sure she had seen too much already.

Beth and Liz ran toward Redeye, not fully aware that they still weren't seen by anyone. They jumped for the kick, but went right through him and hit the wall. Liz rubbed her head, and Beth held her knee.

"That was supposed to work." Said Liz, almost sobbing, but throwing in a little light hearted joke. Beth just hugged her knee and silently cried.

"Liz, we didn't make a difference. It was like mom was meant to die." Said Beth. Suddenly, the room faded away from them, and they sat alone in a dark area, only lighted by a lantern in the middle of the room, hanging aimlessly.

"That's it. We wouldn't be who we are today if it wasn't for her death, not really meaning offense, like I wanted her to die or anything. But look, would we be doing the stuff with dad we're doing today if it weren't for her. Would we even have met Remy, let alone be dating him, and you marrying him." Said Liz suddenly. "Let's face it, this was meant to happen." Said Liz. Beth nodded, wiping the tears away.

Suddenly, Liz was gone.

"Liz?" Beth called, looking at where her younger self was once sitting. "Liz!" she said, frantically standing up. She brushed her dress down, getting any wrinkles out of it. Suddenly, a light shown behind her. She turned frantically to see she was standing in a tunnel with a light shining. A mouse stood at the end of the tunnel.

"Mom?" she asked and suddenly, she felt herself running.

"Mom, is that you?" she asked as she got closer.

The mouse smiled, opening up her arms to her. Liz fell into her arms.

"Oh baby, you're so grown up." Sarah said, tilting Liz's chin so she would look at her. Liz just smiled as tears streaked down her face.

"Oh mom." she said, falling back into her arms.

"Baby, you can't leave yet." Sarah said suddenly and Liz looked at her.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"You're sick, Lizzie. You're lying in a hospital bed right now in critical condition. But you can't leave yet." Sarah said.

"But I miss you mom. I need you!" Liz tried.

"yes, but he needs you." Sarah said, pointing behind her.

Through a fuzzed out window, Liz saw her father. He was in the sitting room preparing some sort of concoction with his chemistry set.

"And what about the baby." Sarah said again. "The baby will need you too. If you die, the baby will die. Then what? Remy will be alone. Baby, you've gotta stay." she said. Liz looked back at her mother who just smiled.

"Don't worry baby. I'll always be with you. Even when you can't see me, I'll be with you. Watching as I've always been watching." she said. With that, Liz was able to stand on her own. As soon as she released her mother, she disappeared along with the light that had shown around her.

"Mom?" she asked but all she could hear was her voice echoing in the darkness. "Mom!"

To her left, she heard muffled voices. She turned her head towards the sound.

"Not much we can do with this one I'm afraid." came an unfamiliar voice.

"Please, give it a few more days. Diana's showing improvement!" came Dawson's familiar voice.

"But Diana isn't pregnant. At this rate, I expect Miss Bakerstreet to be dead within a few hours."

* * *

The doctor reached for the plug but Dawson angrily stopped his hand from pulling the plug.

"Then give her a few more hours. Please! At least wait until her father returns. He deserves as much to be able to see her one last time, doesn't he?" Dawson pleaded. The doctor sighed.

"Fine, I'll wait for Mr. Basil to return." he muttered, walking out. Dawson turned to look at Remy. Remy sat with his elbows on his knees, hands supporting his head.

"Sorry son." Dawson said, walking back over to him and placing a hand on his back.

"I... I love her. What am I to do?" Remy asked.

"Just pray Remy. That's all we can do right now. Hopefully, Basil's come up with something... anything at this rate." Dawson muttered, sitting beside Remy and waiting.

* * *

"That's it!" Basil exclaimed. Olivia shot awake from where she had dozed off on the couch.

"What's it!" Olivia asked.

"Quickly, Olivia dear. Back to the hospital!" he said, holding a vile. Olivia quickly followed him out.


	8. the end

_okay, I just got motivated and decided this one has been incomplete for too long... so I've decided that... this or the next chapter will be the last... yay! _

Basil and Olivia walked into the hospital room. Remy and Dawson sat on the side, both had their heads down.

"Doctor?" Basil asked and both Dawson and Remy looked up.

"Basil, they... they're giving up on her." Dawson said.

"Is she still?" Basil asked. Dawson nodded.

"Yes. I wouldn't allow for him to pull the plug. She's still alive... for now." he said. He then saw what Basil was holding.

"What is that?"

This, Dawson, is what I'm hoping will save her. It's aniseed." he said.

"Aniseed? Do you think it will work?" Dawson asked, knowing a bit about plants himself.

"There's a chance. We might as well try." he said, pouring the substance into her iv. He saved half of it in the container afterwards.

"Here, doctor. Take this to Diana's room and see if it works for her." he said, passing off the container. Dawson nodded and walked off. Remy stood up and stood by Basil and Olivia.

"Well, I wouldn't be surprised if it didn't work." Basil muttered, sitting in the chair beside Liz's bed. Remy and Olivia went back to sit where he and the doctor had been sitting before.

* * *

Liz felt warm and safe, which was weird since she was in a big black pit and couldn't see anything. She should feel anything but safe, but she was. Suddenly, the floor beneath her disappeared and she fell. She was falling and falling until finally, she opened her eyes. She felt herself in a warm bed.

"Dad?" she asked, looking over. Relief flooded in his eyes.

"Hello dearest." he said, pulling her into a hug. She hugged him back. Then, right there instantly, stood Remy. He pulled her into a hug then kissed her passionately.

"If you didn't wanna marry me, all you had to do was say so." he muttered playfully. She smiled at his joke and kissed him again. Basil could do nothing but smile at her.

"Well dad, looks like you did it again." Liz muttered.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Don't be so modest. I know you fixed something up the first time and I know you more than likely fixed something up again. Why don't you enter the medical field. You could very well find a cure for cancer." she muttered. He looked astonished at first but then just smiled.

"Oh Liz, I'm glad you're safe." he said. "and if the concoction worked on you, I'll guarantee Dawson's wife should be well any minute now." Basil said, still smiling.

* * *

Liz and Diana were released from the hospital about the same time.

The wedding was beautiful and was held nearly a week or two after Liz and Diana were released. This time, Liz made it all the way down the aisle and made it into Remy's arms. Basil teared up, but didn't full on sob. He was the great mouse detective, and no one was going to see him break down.

Six months later, everyone sat in the waiting room at the hospital.

Remy walked down the hallway and Basil stood instantly, as did Olivia.

"Basil, you wanna meet your granddaughter?" Basil had tears enter his eyes as he and Olivia walked down the hallway.

He entered the room where Liz sat up in a hospital bed, holding a bundle of blankets.

"hi dad." she said. She sounded exhausted but smiled anyways. He came over to peer in the blankets. A tiny mouse nuzzled against her mother. Liz passed the bundle to him and he took it, having not held an infant since Liz was a baby. He pulled back the blankets and the baby mouse opened her eyes and looked up at him. She smiled, looking up at him and a tear fell from Basil's cheek.

"What's her name?" he asked.

"Sarah Victoria Flaversham." Liz said smiling. Basil looked up at her.

"It's perfect. She's perfect." he said, sitting in the chair beside the bed. "You're mother would be so proud of you." he said.

"You too." Liz said before settling back in bed. Remy smiled at her before looking at Olivia.

"Olivia, we'd like you to be the god mother." he said and Olivia's eyes went wide.

"Me?" she asked and he nodded. She smiled as she sat in a chair next to Basil. Basil passed the baby girl to Olivia and Sarah let out a coo.

"Oh, hello there baby girl! Do you know me? I'm your godmother." she said smiling. The baby just cooed some more, waving her arms around.

Liz leaned back in her pillow, sleep eventually coming to her.

"Family just got bigger." Basil said smiling up at Remy. Remy just smiled back.

"Indeed it has. Nothing could go wrong." he said smiling back.

Sarah fell asleep in Olivia's arms then. In that moment, Basil knew that nothing else could go wrong. The disease had been beaten. Redeye and Ratigan both were dead and nothing could harm his family any longer.

_tada I'm done. And just because they cannot harm his family any longer does not mean that I'm done with the series... I just need to do some rewriting so it only seemed right to end it... for now :) thanks for sticking with me on this... or thanks for just now reading this and supporting me... or whatever... you know... r&r and I'll get to rewriting... _


End file.
